


Welcome to the Witches!

by grellagainstgrossness



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [42]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grellagainstgrossness/pseuds/grellagainstgrossness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joining a group of magical girls isn't exactly something that happens every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Witches!

The older girl examined the gold bracelet looped around her wrist and set with a small, clear gem. “Is… me?”

“Yeah! You’re our newest Witch!” the pig-tailed blonde announced brightly, cheerfully. Her bright pink, lacy dress marked her distinctly - coupled with the glittery sword in her hand, there was no way this child would blend in.

She stared at the bracelet a moment more, before turning her gaze to the metallic chui that she held in each hand, a sphere on the end of a long-ish handle. The girl hefted it, balancing it carefully. “Good,” she pronounced, before glancing at the rest of her. Her cheongsam had extended just slightly, now reaching her knees, and was a dark shade of gold with black butterflies dancing along the edges. “Good,” she said again, and looked back down at the smaller girl. “I am… Witch?”

The girl beamed. “Yes! I could tell another shard had found its owner! I’m Lizzy, nice to meet you!” She stuck out her hand.

She blinked at it for a moment, before dropping one of her chui and taking it. “…Ran Mao.”

“Nice to meet you, Ran Mao! I can’t wait to tell you all about what we do! There’s more of us, too. Doll, Sieglinde, and my cousin, Ciel! Have you heard about the stuff over the news about the zombies? Well, I can tell you all about them…”


End file.
